filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocahontas
mini|Pocahontas auf einem [[Kupferstich aus dem Jahre 1616]] Prinzessin Pocahontas ˈpɒkəˌhɒntəs}}, auch Matoaka („die Verspielte“, „die, die alles durcheinander bringt“; * um 1595 in Virginia; † 21. März 1617 in Gravesend, südöstlich von London), später bekannt als Rebecca Rolfe war Vermittlerin zwischen den Stämmen der Virginia-Algonkin und den englischen Kolonisten. Leben mini|links|Rettung des John Smith durch Pocahontas, Alonzo Chappel, circa 1865, wird zurzeit im Art Museum of Western Virginia ausgestellt Pocahontas wurde als Tochter des Indianerhäuptlings Wahunsonacock, besser bekannt als Powhatan, dem Powhatan-Sachem, und einer seiner Frauen geboren und Amonute und auch Matoaka genannt. Pocahontas war ihr Kosename.Historic Jamestown – Pocahontas: Her Life and Legend. Eine Broschüre des National Park Service der USA Sie wird als eine der Lieblingstöchter ihres Vaters beschrieben.Hamor, Ralph. A True Discourse of the Present Estate of Virginia. 1615. Repr. in Jamestown Narratives, ed. Edward Wright Haile. Champlain, VA: Roundhouse, 1998, S. 802 Powhatan heiratete entsprechend der Tradition zahlreiche Frauen, wovon jede ihm nur ein Kind gebar und dann weggeschickt und von ihm materiell unterstützt wurde, bis sie einen zweiten Ehemann fand.Spelman, Henry. A Relation of Virginia. 1609. Repr. in Jamestown Narratives, ed. Edward Wright Haile. Champlain, VA: Roundhouse, 1998. Nach dem Bericht des Kapitäns John Smith soll Pocahontas diesen durch persönliches Eingreifen vor dem Tod gerettet haben, indem sie sich schützend vor ihn warf, als Pocahontas' Vater ihn töten wollte. In einem Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und in dem US-Spielfilm The New World wird ihr eine Liebesgeschichte mit Smith angedichtet. Tatsächlich aber hat es diese Romanze nie gegeben. Pocahontas hatte als eine der Lieblingstöchter des Häuptlings einen Einfluss auf diesen. Während er und die soziale Gruppe der Krieger die Anwesenheit der Weißen zunächst nicht dulden wollten, war Pocahontas der Meinung, dass eine friedliche Ko-Existenz und ein Austausch der Kulturen möglich sein müsse. Außerdem half sie den Europäern in Amerika ihre Ernährungssituation zu bessern, indem sie ihnen beibrachte, welche Pflanzen essbar waren. Auch brachte sie John Smith die Sprache ihres Stammes bei. Es ist unklar und umstritten, ob Pocahontas vor ihrer Ehe mit Rolfe zwei Jahre lang mit einem Krieger namens Kocoum verheiratet gewesen ist, welcher der Bruder des Patawomeck weroance Japazaws gewesen sei und mit diesem ein Kind namens Ka-Okee gehabt habe, welches von den Patawomecks aufgezogen worden sei. Die einzige Quelle für die Existenz dieses Mannes ist jedoch ein kurzes Statement von William Strachey von 1616. Weitere Beweise gibt es nicht und es gibt eine Kontroverse darüber ob Stracey von Rolfe gesprochen haben könnte.Warner, Charles Dudley. 2012. Zuerst 1881. The Story of Pocahontas. [[Datei:Baptism of Pocahontas.jpg|thumb|John Gadsby Chapman, Die Taufe der Pocahontas (1840)]] 1613 lockten die Engländer sie bei Stafford[http://www.hmdb.org/marker.asp?marker=2218 Kidnapping of Pocahontas Highway Marker] auf ein Schiff. Dort wurde sie zunächst als Geisel gefangen gehalten. Während der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft wurde sie von Alexander Whitaker christlich unterwiesen, sie konvertierte zum Christentum und wurde Rebecca getauft. Unter Historikern herrscht Unklarheit darüber, ob die Taufe freiwillig oder erzwungermaßen erfolgte. Der Name Rebecca weist auf die biblische Rebecca, „Mutter zweier Nationen“ durch ihre Söhne Jacob und Esau, hin. So wurde auch Pocahontas teilweise von Zeitgenossen gesehen. 1614 heiratete sie den Virginia-Pflanzer John Rolfe. Sowohl Pocahontas als auch Rolfe betonten nicht "aus Fleischeslust" geheiratet zu haben. Vielmehr war in der sozialen Schicht von Pocahontas (ganz ähnlich wie übrigens auch im europäischen Adel damals), damals das Heiraten aus politischen Gesichtspunkten üblich. Pocahontas hoffte nach eigenen Worten mit ihrer Heirat zur Sicherung des Friedens und zum freundschaftlichen Miteinander der Kulturen beizutragen, sowie die soziale Stellung ihrer Familie zu festigen. Rolfe hoffte durch die Heirat die Interessen der Pflanzung zu vertreten. Auch glaubte er Pocahontas Seele durch die Heirat zu retten. Zudem hoffte er durch die Hochzeit zur Freilassung von englischen Gefangenen beizutragen. Er sagte er habe "nicht aus Fleischeslust", sondern "zum Wohl der Pflanzung, zur Ehre meines Landes und zum Ruhme Gottes" geheiratet.André Maurois. 1947. Die Geschichte Amerikas. Zürich. S. 42 Die Hochzeit führte zu einem acht Jahre andauernden Frieden zwischen den Jamestown Kolonisten und den Virginia-Algonkin und einem Aufblühen der Handelsbeziehungen. 1615 schrieb Ralph Hamor: thumb|Statue der Pocahontas, St George's Church, Gravesend, Kent, England|208x208px 1615 wurde ihr Sohn, Thomas Rolfe, geboren. Als Botschafterin ihres Vaters kam sie an den englischen Königshof. Dort wurde Pocahontas 1616 als einzige vom britischen Königshaus anerkannte „Indianerprinzessin“ und Botschafterin ihres „königlichen“ Vaters Powhatan bei Hofe empfangen. Aufgrund ihrer Anmut und ihres aufgeweckten Geistes war sie unter den Adeligen sehr beliebt, dennoch missbilligte der Hof Rolfes Heirat mit Pocahontas, da dieser im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht von königlichem Geblüt war. Pocahontas, jetzt Rebecca Rolfe genannt, verstarb kurz nach dem Antritt der Rückreise nach Virginia, in Gravesend (im Nordwesten der Grafschaft Kent). Nach den Aussagen von Rolfe verstarb sie mit den Worten, dass alle sterblich seien und es ihr genug sei zu wissen, dass ihr Kind lebe.Rolfe. Letter to Edwin Sandys. S. 71 Als Ursache für ihren frühen Tod werden je nach Quelle Lungenentzündung, Tuberkulose, Typhus oder die Pocken genannt. Das Begräbnis fand am 21 März 1617 in der St George's Church, Gravesend statt. Sie wurde vermutlich unter der Kanzel beerdigthttp://www.stgeorgesgravesend.org.uk/history/pocahontas2.php, da jedoch die Kirche 1727 durch ein Feuer zerstört wurde, ist der genaue Ort ihres Grabes unbekannt. Aus ihrer Zeit am Hof ist ein Kupferstich erhalten, der sie in der damaligen Hoftracht zeigt. Der Kuppelraum des Kapitols in Washington ist mit einem Wandgemälde der Taufe der amerikanischen Ureinwohnerin geschmückt. Familie Durch ihren Sohn Thomas Rolfe hatte Pocahontas zahlreiche Nachfahren, welche größtenteils Mitglieder der weißen Oberschicht waren. Viele der „ersten Familien Virginias“ (FFV), wie sich die reichen und prominenten Familien dort nennen, führen sich noch heute auf Pocahontas und Rolfe zurück. Zu den Personen, welche von ihr abstammen, gehören Edith Bolling Galt Wilson, Frau von Woodrow Wilson, Anwalt und Brigadegeneral George Wythe Randolph, Admiral Richard Byrd, Virginias Gouverneur Harry F. Byrd, Mode-Designerin Pauline de Rothschild; die frühere First Lady Nancy Reagan, Schauspieler Glenn Strange und Mathematiker Percival Lowell. Sie ist durch die Heirat ihrer Ur-Ur-Enkelin Jane Bolling mit Richard Randolph mit der Randolph-Familie, einer einflussreichen Oberschichtsfamilie in den USA, verschwägert.Tilton, Robert S. (1994). „Pocahontas: The Evolution of an American Narrativ“. Cambridge University Press. S. 191. ISBN 978-0-521-46959-3 George W. Bush ist ein Verwandter der Pocahontas.Suzi Parker. 31 März 2000. We are family. Salon Magazin Rezeption miniatur|hochkant|Darstellung der Pocahontas aus dem 19. Jh. Ortsnamen Zahlreiche Orte in den USA sind nach Pocahontas benannt. Dazu zählen unter anderem: * Pocahontas (Virginia) * Pocahontas County (West Virginia) * Matoaca (Virginia) * Matoaka (West Virginia) * Pocahontas (Iowa) * Pocahontas County (Iowa) * Pocahontas (Arkansas) * Pocahontas (Illinois) * Pocahontas (Mississippi) * Der Pocahontas State Park in Chesterfield Außerdem: *Pocahontas im Kanadischen Jasper-Nationalpark Weitere Benennungen Pocahontas war außerdem Namenspatin für eines der ergiebigsten Steinkohlevorkommen in West Virginia. Von 1930 bis 1960 wurde einer der Luxus-Züge von Norfolk and Western Railway's Pocahontas genannt. Vier Schiffe der United States Navy wurden USS Pocahontas genannt und eines USS Princess Matoika. Diese posthume Namensgebung war umstritten, da Pocahontas zeitlebens Pazifistin gewesen ist. Geldschein Auf US-Geldscheinen waren bisher nur 2 Frauen abgebildet: Martha Washington, die Frau des ersten Präsidenten, sowie die amerikanische Ureinwohnerin Pocahontas. Erst 2020 für den 10-Dollar-Schein ist wiederum das Abbild einer Frau geplant.http://orf.at/#/stories/2284639/ Erstmals seit 100 Jahren wieder Frau auf US-Geldschein, ORF.at, 18. Juni 2015 Literatur Arno Schmidt bezieht sich in seiner frühen Erzählung Seelandschaft mit Pocahontas (1955) in Titel und handelnder Person auf die berühmte Indianerprinzessin sowie wahrscheinlich auch auf die Biographie von John Esten Cooke My Lady Pocahontas. Sozialwissenschaften Der Kulturwissenschaftler Klaus Theweleit macht Pocahontas zur Namensgeberin seiner These, dass Eroberer ihre Landnahme und Kolonisation vielfach durch Erzählungen von Königstöchtern rechtfertigten. Nach dieser Behauptung würde die Frau den Fremden bewundern, ihre Kultur und die traditionellen Besitzansprüche verraten und mit ihrem Körper das Land übergeben.taz: "Früher Götter, heute Menschen", 5. Oktober 2013 Als Beispiele dienen ihm außer Pocahontas Medea, Dido, Kleopatra und Malinche. Musik Ein besonders populäres musikalisches Denkmal wurde Pocahontas und Captain Smith in einer Textzeile des Songs Fever von Otis Blackwell (Pseudonym: John Davenport) und Eddie Cooley zuteil. Der Titel wurde durch Interpreten wie Peggy Lee (1958) und Elvis Presley (1960) berühmt gemacht und wird bis heute immer wieder von namhaften Künstlern gecovert. 1979 veröffentlichte Neil Young auf dem Album Rust Never Sleeps seinen Song Pocahontas, der u.a. von Johnny Cash gecovert wurde. Filme * 1995 – Pocahontas – Die Legende (Spielfilm mit Sandrine Holt als Pocahontas)Pocahontas – Die Legende auf film-lexikon.dePocahontas: The Legend in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * 1995 – Pocahontas (Zeichentrickfilm, Walt Disney)auch als Hörspielfassung bei Disky NL * 1999 – Pocahontas 2 – Die Reise in eine neue Welt (Zeichentrickfilm, Walt Disney) * 2005 – The New World (Spielfilm mit Q’orianka Kilcher als Pocahontas) Literatur * Tobias Döring, Pocahontas/Rebecca, in: Figuren der/des Dritten. Erkundungen kultureller Zwischenräume (Internationale Forschungen zur allgemeinen und vergleichenden Literaturwissenschaft Bd. 30). Amsterdam 1998. S. 179-209. * Paula G. Allen: Pocahontas. Medicine woman, spy, entrepreneur, diplomat. Harper, San Francisco 2003, ISBN 0-06-053687-X * Philip L. Barbour: Pocahontas and her world. A chronicle of America's first settlement in which is related the story of the indians and the englishmen. Hale, London 1970 u. ö. * Stuart E. Brown: Pocahontas' descentants. Genealogical Publications, Baltimore 2003 * Linwood Custalow, Angela L. Daniel: The true story of Pocahontas. The other side of history. Fulcrum, Golden (Colorado), USA 2007, ISBN 978-1-55591-632-9 * Klaus Theweleit: ** Pocahontas 1. Pocahontas in Wonderland. Shakespeare on Tour. Stroemfeld, Frankfurt 1999, ISBN 3-87877-751-5 ** Pocahontas 2. Buch der Königstöchter. Von Göttermännern und Menschenfrauen. Stroemfeld, Frankfurt 2013 ISBN 3-87877-752-3Alle 4 Bände der Tetralogie tragen den Titel Pocahontas (1 - 4), da sie Theweleit als exemplarisch gilt * Helen C. Rountree: Pocahontas, Powhatan, Opechancanough. Three Indian Lives Changed by Jamestown. University of Virginia Press, Charlottesville 2005 * Barbara Bartos-Höppner: Pocahontas Häuptlingstochter. Esslinger Verlag, Esslingen 1996, Illustr.: Gerlinde Mader. ISBN 3-215-13086-6 Weblinks * * [http://www.jamestownbook.com Offizielle Seite des Love and Hate in Jamestown: John Smith, Pocahontas, and the Start of A New Nation] (englisch) * Nicolas Hansen: Pocahontas: Die Wahrheit über eine Hollywood-Legende, Deutschlandfunk, 9. Mai 2007 Siehe auch * Squanto - bewahrte ähnlich wie Pocohontas die europäischen Neuankömmlinge vor dem Hungertod Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Person (Kolonialgeschichte Nordamerikas) Kategorie:Indianer Kategorie:Geboren 1595 Kategorie:Gestorben 1617 Kategorie:Frau